


Earth Girl

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Not So Modern AU, Smut, Soulmates, force connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Request: hi!!! i love your writing so much! i love reading your stories when im anxious or sad cause always makes me feel better. anyway, i was wondering if you could write something with kylo ren/reader, where the girl is from earth and they meet ((something with the force?? idk)) and he falls in love with her????? stupid but i think it would be cute. you are awesome!! ((sorry for my bad english))





	1. Chapter 1

You've always believed there was more out there than just the stars. Outside of your obit and away from the solar system. There had to have been. Earth couldn't have been the only place to have life forms... The vast universe would be quite a lonely place if that were true.

And it made you feel small.

All throughout your life you were taught that you weren't the only one. That plenty of others went through what you went through. That it was common. That everyone dealt with something. But, for some reason, as the years passed you by... it felt more and more like a lie. No one knew you, no one was like you. You were the only one.

The only one to woke up in the morning and feeling as if something was there when there wasn't. The only one to go to sleep and feel as if something was missing. The only one to feel as if her life was split and that the other half was drifting out there—not within the air or in the clouds—but out amongst the stars.

It always felt like that. Since as far as you could remember, as if something was there but that something was also missing. And you could never explain as to what _it_ was.

Sitting in the backyard of your small home, hearing the crickets chirp as you eyed the night sky and nearly every star visible, you let out a small sigh. It was almost as if you weren't the only one there, sat, gazing at the stars. Sure, plenty of people admired the stars from afar, but if felt like that missing piece of you was doing it, too.

Sucking in a small breath and standing up, eyeing the moon before you turned to walk back into your home, you shut the door behind you before aiming for your bedroom. You had lived quite far from others, in a secluded area surrounded by trees and nature. Although it was a bit terrifying at night, nowhere else felt right for you. You never felt as if you had fit in to that life... That world you were living in. Nothing ever felt right.

Not you, not your being, not your job and not the life you had. It felt as if this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. As if you weren't meant for the life you had. A piece of you, deep down inside of your heart, felt as if you were meant for more. That you deserved more.

But you could never find _more_. 

Slipping your feet out of your shoes and flopping onto your bed, face planting, you turned your head enough as you lazily lied there. Diagonal, on your stomach, you frowned to yourself as you lied in silence. Your room—although small—felt too much for one person alone.

"Another day..." You told yourself. The same two words you always repeated, reminding yourself that maybe tomorrow would be different for you. Just maybe. Even if today and yesterday were the same.

Falling asleep the way you had been lying down, you were sent into a world of memories—but, not your own. A flurry of images filled your mind, you couldn't grasp onto any of them, but... from what you saw, a man stood out. A brooding man. Tall, pale, dark hair... But you could never see his face. Everything was moving too fast for you to even catch onto something else other than three features.

But, as soon as you thought that, you suddenly saw a pair of honey brown eyes, looking right into your own pair as if—whoever they were—was inches away from you.

Jumping awake, your eyes opened and was presented to the sight of a back—a mans bare back—lying just beside you. Gasping, you blinked, and the person was suddenly gone.

Reaching over and feeling nothing but the coldness of your bed, your eyebrows narrowed before you sat up and saw no signs of intrusion... You must've been hallucinating. You were getting too deep in your head.

Tossing yourself back on your bed and lying there, staring at the ceiling, you felt the emptiness once again. As if something was missing. Taking in a deep breath, your eyes closed for a moment as you suddenly saw the same, brown eyes, once again. Opening your eyes and seeing nothing before you, you rubbed your face and turned to your side, staring into the darkness as you felt your eyes water up. Why were you so lonely?

Waking up that next morning was a hassle, but, you did it anyway. You had bills to pay and food to buy. Your day felt dangerously long, from beginning to end, and work felt like a stretched out rubber band that just wouldn't snap.

Taking a second shower after having a lonesome dinner, you walked out of your bathroom in just a robe with your tied up hair. Feeling exhausted and haphazardly walking over to your bed, not willing to change, you rolled onto it and kept your back facing where your bedroom's door was. Looking up at your nightstand, you read the time. 8:30PM. Not too late in the day, but considering that you had only gotten home a little under two hours ago, you were deadbeat.

Quietly breathing, lying there with heavy eyes as the faint sound of rain fall soothed you, your eyes closed for a moment, only to spring open as you suddenly felt as if you weren't alone.

Peeking your head over your shoulder, your heart skipped a beat as you saw someone sitting on the edge of your bed. How had you not felt them shift the bed? Let alone, how had you not heard them?

Instantly sitting up and staring with wide eyes as a broad man with no shirt on, but a towel tied to his waist, sat there with his back facing you. His shoulder length, dark as night hair, was dripping... but the water didn't seem as if it made contact with your comforter.

Keeping your eyes on him while reaching for something on your nightstand, the man suddenly sat up from his hunched position before looking over his shoulder. Gulping as you froze, they suddenly stood up and turned to face you.

Feeling your heart race as your eyes widened, focus too busy on the sound of your heart rather than the sight of a nearly naked—and well fit—man, you grabbed the book that sat on your nightstand and tossed it. But... it went right through them.

Feeling a scream build up in your throat, the man's eyebrows narrowed for a moment as he stared at you. "Wh— No, no, my house can't be haunted." You shook your head as you began to panic, scooting back, into your pillows and headboard.

"I am not a ghost." The man spoke, strong voice sending shivers down your spine. "I am very much alive."

"Wh— Then... Then explain the book!" You pointed with a shaky finger, now holding a pillow to your chest as the man looked down.

"Hmph..." He hummed, only to reach for something, you squinting your eyes, unsure as to what he had grabbed onto. It almost looked like he reached into thin air and pulled out something.

Watching him turn to you, he swung his arm back. "H— Hey!" You shouted as he tossed whatever it was, you instantly lifting your hands, only to feel... nothing hit you. "What on Earth?"

"Earth?" The man's eyebrows furrowed as you looked up at him. "What does that mean?"

"H— Huh?" You blinked. "Earth?"

"Yes. I don't understand." He spoke as you tilted your head in confusion.

"Earth... You know... The planet we're on right now..." You said, but the man gave you a look as if he had no idea what you meant.

"Maybe for you." He responded, which caught you off guard.

"What?" Your voice softened. This was getting out of hand. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" He asked, taking a few steps forward, now at the side of your bed, looking down at you as your heart skipped a beat.

"I— I asked you... first..." You stuttered, heart skipping a beat. The man glared down at you for a moment, eyes trailing further away from your own, stopping at your chest as you instantly held your robe together before he spoke up.

"Kylo Ren." He introduced as his eyes trailed up back to your own. "The Supreme Leader of the First Order."

"The..." Narrowing your eyebrows, you sucked in a breath before introducing yourself. "Y/N Y/L/N... Supreme Leader of this home?" You shook your head as Kylo's eyes squinted for a moment, unsure if you were mocking him. But... by the way you looked at him, as if nothing he said made sense, he let it slide. He sort of had an idea as to what was happening.

"Y/N..." He repeated as you slowly nodded. "Y/N of Earth."

"What?" You shook your head. "Why do you— Do you really not know what Earth is? If you're— If you're not a ghost... Then—" Reaching forward, as if to try and touch his stomach, something suddenly felt as if it was preventing you from doing so. If the book went right through, why hadn't your hand? And why couldn't it even get _close_ to him?

"I am human." He said, but, you begged to differ. Even if he looked human. "What are _you_?"

"Human, of course!" You exclaimed as if it were obvious. "I am not the one who had a book fly through them—"

"You're right, you're the one who had a holo pad fly through her." Kylo said as you blinked.

"Holo pad?" You questioned. "Wh— That sounds so futuristic... Are you from the future?"

"What do you believe in? You seem very... narrow-minded." Kylo stated as you gasped.

"I— I am not! I just— Look, you came out of nowhere, my book went through you, you don't know what Earth is _and_ I can't touch you. How am I supposed to feel about that?" You questioned as the man leaned in.

"Intrigued." He nodded once as you sucked in a breath and closed your mouth. "We'll see each other again."

"Huh?" Furrowing your eyebrows, the sound of thunder made you jump as you looked out the window, only to look back ahead and see that the man was... gone.

Crawling over to where he had been sat, you felt the coldness, as if he _hadn't_ been sat there. Just about to reach for the book you tossed, your fingertips felt something wet on your sheets. Looking over and seeing faint droplets that stained the material, you gasped. You could've sworn the water from Kylo's wet hair hadn't touched your bed.

• • •

For the next four days, you had been going through the same cycle. Waking up, working, coming home to eat dinner and then shower, only to be greeted by the man with the strange name and... ability—was that it?—to appear and disappear.

He was strange, in the sense that he didn't seem to be much of a people person. He kept his responses short and kept quite the same look on his face... You couldn't help but wonder if Kylo was flat out bored with you or he just lacked emotions.

Whatever it was, it didn't stop you from communicating with him. He always appeared around the same time—8:30PM. For the past five days. And, for the past five days, you hadn't felt so lonely since... forever.

And, unbeknownst to you, Kylo felt the same exact way. He didn't feel empty or lonesome. He didn't feel as if there was something there or missing like he had for so long. There you were, the _Earth_ _girl_ , the one person he wished he could physically have beside him rather than everyone else that lived in his world.

You were so different from the rest—and unlike everyone else—you were... a welcoming presence. Easy to talk to. Good company. Someone he wanted around, not someone he had to endure...

"Earth girl." Kylo spoke up as you were in your pajamas, lying on your side and unable to sleep.

Turning at the sound of Kylo's voice, you saw he was standing at the foot of your bed—or, at least, to you he was. "Ghost man." You teased with a small  
smile. You had grown accustomed to Kylo's unexpected—yet expected—visits. "It's late." You said, eyeing your digital clock and seeing it was 11:45PM.

"For you, it is. For me, it's 8PM." Kylo informed as you nodded.

"Ah, time zones—"

"Time zones?" He furrowed his brows as you sighed.

"Time _differences_." You corrected. "Would you like to join me? I can't sleep..." You presented the empty side  
of your bed, although you weren't sure if Kylo saw the same.

Eyeing you and contemplating, tempted to join you although feeling hesitant and a bit... timid, Kylo sucked in a breath and did so. Although inches away from you now, and could somehow feel your presence, he couldn't _physically_ feel you... and that was starting to get to him. "It seems as if you and I are in two different points in this universe..." Kylo spoke up, breaking the silence that was formed between the two of you.

"I've grown to realize that..." You sucked in a breath. "Always believed we weren't alone in this universe... Now I know that's true."

"There are plenty of life forms in my galaxy... It's strange to know Earth is the only one in yours." Kylo said as you sighed.

"That's as far as we know... We don't have the ability to... travel around like you. Practically stuck. Can only visit the moon and send satellites to orbit other planets." You explained as Kylo watched you.

"Miserable."

Chuckling, you sighed. "I know... I know. But... Whatever this is, whatever we share... At least I know there's more to this universe. It's— It's scary, but... It's fascinating."

Gazing at you as you spoke, Kylo so desperately wanted to reach over and hold your chin, but he knew he couldn't. "A Force connection."

"A what?" You questioned, looking him in the eyes, although in the darkness, you could see the shimmer.

"It's... a difficult topic to explain but basically an outside Force has brought us together. That's why we can see each other. Like... a projection." Kylo said as you nodded.

"Like astral project..." You said as Kylo nodded.

"Somewhat, yes..." He breathed. "Too bad I... can't feel you."

Blinking, you looked at him. "Maybe if we try hard enough... we can feel something." You said, lifting your hand as Kylo watched you for a moment before doing the same.

Moving your hand towards his, you suddenly shivered as something moved throughout your veins. A sensation unlike no other—and with the look on Kylo's face, he sure seemed as if he felt it, too.

Eyeing either of your hands as the two of you thought deeply into wanting to feel the other, your hand suddenly pressed up against his own as you gasped.

Staring at your hand and feeling it, Kylo's fingers wrapped around your own as your smile fell into an 'o' shape the moment he tugged you to him. You never expected it to work, or that it could go so far, but Kylo was now with his face inches away from your own as you stared at him with wide eyes.

Keeping his hand locked into your own, Kylo leaned in and pressed his lips against your own, causing your heart to flutter so fast that you felt as if you were going to have a heart attack. Shutting your eyes and kissing him back, feeling something within you scream, as if saying this was what you always need, Kylo held your hand ever so tightly.

Feeling your lips against his and your hand in his own, Kylo felt something he had never felt in his heart before. Something so strong and loud. He was falling in love with you... And, one day, he was going to find you and truly make you his.


	2. Chapter 2

It was indescribable, it couldn't have been real, it must've been impossible. Yet, Kylo had his lips against your own and you could've sworn you were on some astral plane, as if you were no longer lying on your bed on Earth. It felt too... perfect.

And it terrified either of you. For something that seemed far-fetched, that you were positive couldn't have happened, _happened_. Your entire body tingled, from head to toe, and your lips were on fire. If only the kiss could've deepened...

But, the sad part was, when you pulled away, Kylo was no longer there.

It broke your heart. What if it was all but a dream? What if you imagined it? It couldn't have been... you could feel his lips still on yours, and your imagination wasn't that strong to have you feeling something.

It happened. It was real. And the fact that the two of you were able to... cross some sort of boundary, _that_ must've aggravated whatever outside Force and snapped both of you out of the connection.

For once, you slept well, with a smile on your face and no storm cloud above your head. And that presence that you felt was there but missing, it was Kylo. You knew it to be him.

Maybe all this time... it was him trying to reach out. Trying to find you and bring you two together. And maybe, just maybe, he went through what you had.

That morning you woke up in a good mood with a positive attitude. You whistled a tune while you cooked breakfast and sang in the shower. You even smiled at work. And that rubber band that felt like it wanted to snap was no longer being stretched out. Your day went swiftly and you _actually_ had a good day.

Everything was fine, from the moment you woke up to the moment you went to bed. That is, of course, until you realized Kylo had yet appeared. Maybe he was busy being a... Supreme Leader, was it? Yeah. That. Maybe he was busy running that whole organization he told you about.

Not thinking too deeply into it, you went to bed with a smile again, then woke in a good mood. And you did that for a good three days straight... But, just as you thought things were going good for you, they began to fall apart.

Not once had you seen Kylo since the kiss and you were starting to grow anxious. Did the kiss scare him away? It wasn't like you were the one who initiated it... It was him who pulled you into it...

Maybe he didn't feel what you felt? Maybe that pushed him away? Maybe... you weren't good enough. Earth Girl was nothing and some alien—or whatever the hell they consider themselves from the end of the universe Kylo was from—was better than you. That he found someone else.

You tried telling yourself that he'd come back, that he hadn't left you, that you weren't alone once again. You told yourself he was a very busy man and maybe the connection was having some odd issues. You wouldn't be surprised, right? It took _this_ long for either of you to find each other...

But the days had passed you by and you were growing miserable once again. What if the universe just didn't want any sort of happiness for you? What if you were meant to be alone and on your own forever? That was going to be a sad forever for you, wasn't it?

Hearing the faint rainfall in the distance as the late night showers had come down, you lied on your side, trembling with tears streaming down your cheek bones and over the bridge of your nose. You felt like a complete wreck, as if your heart had broken... And the sad part was, you had fallen in love with a man you had only known for a few days. It wasn't like you just realized you loved him now. No, you had fallen the moment your eyes met his, when you felt something grow within your heart and burst into your veins.

But, you must've had the worst luck, because not even a man from another end of the universe loved you back.

Turning onto your back and rubbing your face from your free falling tears, wanting them to stop—although they hadn't, not for a good two hours—you let out a small whine as you whimpered. You just wanted someone there for you, to be with you, to free you from your loneliness. You wanted to get lost in someone. To be in love and for them to love you just as much. But it seemed as if that were too much to ask from the damn universe.

Crossing your arms over your face, eyes shut as you kept crying, the sound of something crashing in the distance, and a rumble that shook you, caused you to jump in fear. With a hitch of your breath, you instantly sat up as you unfolded your arms. Blinking as you took in deep breaths, you hopped out of your bed and rushed towards your window to see what it was.

Lifting the blinds and peeking out, your eyebrows narrowed. The fogged up and blurred windows didn't help you whatsoever, plus, it was pretty dark out.

Tightening your robe around your waist and slipping your feet into slippers, you grabbed a flashlight and umbrella before walking out, into your backyard and pointing your flashlight. Nothing looked out of place, everything seemed fine to you. The lake in the distance was steady, the rain kept falling and the crickets chirped.

Frowning, wondering where the hell the sound came from, you wiped your nose with your inner elbow as you sniffled. Out of all moments for something to happen, it _had_ to happen while you were crying your eyes out.

Sucking in a breath and eyeing your backyard again, your attention got caught by the sight of trees that had fallen. How had you not noticed that? Maybe that was what made the sound? But how, what would've caused them to fall?

Walking over and pointing your flashlight, deciding to look deeper into it—although you should've just called someone so they could deal with it themselves—you went on your own without a care. Wasn't like you had much going for you, you were sure no one would notice if you went missing. "How dark of you..." You said to yourself as you walked on, through the towering trees and following the aftermath of a domino effect, in which _trees_ had fallen.

Pointing your flashlight around, shivering from the rain that kicked in from the wind, pelting your exposed legs as you clutched your umbrella, a heavy gust of wind kicked in and caused your umbrella to flip inside out and snap. "Dammit!" You hissed as it flew right out of your grip, instantly becoming soaked by the rain. "This is not what I needed..." Whining as you shivered, you decided there was no point in trying to save your umbrella, and you were already pretty far out, so you kept walking.

Hugging yourself as you dripped with rainwater, trembling and feeling your teeth chatter, you suddenly came to a stop as something flickered in the distance. A red light. Narrowing your eyes as you wiped away the rain from your face, you could hardly tell what you were seeing; but wherever that light was exerting from, it was coming from something big. Big enough to knock the trees down.

"Fuck!" Someone cursed in the distance as you jumped, a hiccup leaving you as you instantly ran over and hid behind a tree, peeking over as you quickly turned off your flashlight. Seeing someone move around the giant object— _thing_ —you leaned in and tried making out the figure, but all you saw was something all black moving.

Sucking in a breath, you moved closer, over to another tree. From there, your eyes widened. It looked like some sort of... alien spaceship. Or maybe, some advanced— _insanely_ advanced—jet? Helicopter? You couldn't even describe what it was, the shape was flat out strange and looked like something straight out of outer space.

Watching the figure move around the ship, they suddenly stopped in their tracks and slowly turned, looking over in the direction you were in, causing you to quickly duck and hide yourself as your chest heaved. Your heart was racing, too, and you were sure if you weren't freezing, you'd be sweating. What if they were an alien? What if they'd abduct you? Sure, you couldn't stand Earth, but you didn't want an alien to just take you away to experiment on you!

Trying to steady out your breathing, although the rain was loud, itself, you shut your eyes for a moment before reopening them. Peeking around the tree and seeing the figure was no longer there, you decided to run out and over to the ship.

It was bigger than you had thought. You had to look up at it, and it seemed almost as if it had crash landed... Although, there wasn't much damage. Instead, the trees broke the fall... and, well, the trees took the damage instead.

Walking closer and look up at the—what you assumed to be—cockpit, you turned on your flashlight and pointed it at it, seeing the windows were stained red. An odd design, but, you had to admit... it was quite interesting. But, who (or what) had flown it?

Eyeing the wings of it and reaching up to touch them, you suddenly heard footsteps approaching you, causing you to jump in your spot as you instantly turned and aimed your flashlight as you coward back. Just about to yell, your heart skipped a beat as the face was illuminated. _His_ face.

"K— Kylo?" You stuttered, eyeing him as your breathing quickened once again, seeing him standing there with a cape hiding his figure and his wet hair sticking to his face as he stared right at you.

You couldn't believe it was him, maybe he was just a projection like all those other times? But, you couldn't help but walk over, careful as ever, as your free hand had reached out and instantly pressed against his chest. It didn't fall through, nor was there a resistance to stop you. But, what's to say he _wasn't_ real?

Gritting your teeth as you felt your anger bowl up within you, you lifted your palm and smacked him across the face as he hardly flinched. He just turned his head lightly before looking back down, over to you. "Y— You left me! You just— You disappeared for a week! You made me— You made me think that I scared you off or that... Or that you didn't like me!" You cried out as he looked down at you, your tears resurfacing as your bottom lip quivered. "You don't know how hurt I felt, Kylo! You can't just leave like that and not show your face again and think I'd be fine with it!" You shouted as he just stared down at you. You couldn't understand what his deal was, why was he just staring? Why wasn't he reacting?

Maybe he wasn't there. Maybe you were right.

Furrowing your eyebrows and tightening your teeth even more, you were just about to shove him back, but Kylo grabbed your wrists and pulled you to him. He had something else in mind.

His lips crashed against your own as his head tilted to a side. You were stunned, but you were mad. You wanted to push him away, but you melted into it. It felt so different than the first time. It was longer and stronger, the same sensation moved through your veins, but, this time... You felt it even more in your heart as your anger so easily slipped away.

Feeling your grip loosen up from your flashlight as it crashed onto the ground, Kylo's hands freed you wrists and held the back of your head as you got a hold of the back of his neck, keeping him close. You didn't want to let go, you were afraid that if you were to, he'd disappear like last time, and you wouldn't see him again. Possibly why you were crying into it.

"I'm sorry." Kylo spoke into the kiss as you sucked in a breath before kissing him again, holding him tight as you whimpered. Kylo could so easily feel your emotions and the array of them, the way your anger had faded, but your fear was present. How you were happy, but saddened in the fact that there was a chance he could disappear.

But, he wouldn't. He wasn't going to slip away from your grip. Not this time, not when he was physically there, before you. "I— I don't know if you're real?" You trembled, breath hitching. "I'm afraid to let go and you'd just be a dream or—"

Pushing you back and looking deeply into your eyes as your heart fluttered, Kylo breathed in and gazed at you. "I'm here." He said as you blinked. "And, I love you."

Growing wide eyed at his words as your chest heaved, you couldn't believe it. Did he really say that? You had to have been dreaming... this couldn't be real. "You..." Choking on your words, you gulped as Kylo pulled you back into the kiss before lifting you into his arms and bringing you into the spacecraft, sitting you on his lip and wiping away the rain water from your face as he eyed you so closely. You were so beautiful, he couldn't believe he was _actually_ holding you, that you were really there before him, and he hated that he had gone a week without seeing you.

"I tried for _days_ on end trying to find you. To find where... _Earth_ was. I had to. Y/N, when we were able to touch, when I was able to kiss you, I knew I needed to get to you. To make you mine." He confessed as your heart skipped a beat. "I _had_ to make you mine."

Blinking as your breathing quickened, as did your racing heart, you stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and watery eyes. "I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel abandoned. I just had to find you. And, I did."

Feeling a few tears slip as you eyed him, you reached out and pulled him back into a kiss as Kylo held tightly onto your waist, tongues meeting as heavy breathing echoed within the canopy. "I love you." You confessed against the kiss. "I want to be yours."

Panting against one another, Kylo reached for the knot of your robe and undid it before letting the material fall loosely on your shoulders, exposing you as you wore nothing but your underwear. Caressing your skin with his hands, Kylo kissed down your neck and bit at one of your sensitive spots, leaving a mark behind before he stopped at your breasts.

Taking in heavy breaths as you were hands deep into his hair, Kylo had let go of you for a moment before undoing his pants, giving him enough leverage to free his bulge.

Looking down as your breath hitched, Kylo shifted your panties to a side before lifting you, guiding your hips and lowering you onto him as your heart flipped. Sinking inch by inch, feeling the satisfying stretch that had you tearing up, Kylo went straight for it and lifted his hips against your own.

Pressing your forehead against his as the two of you breathed against one another, thrusting and circling your hips as he lifted his to meet yours, the two of you got lost in the moment. With your moaning and his grunting, with the outside rain and the echoing of either of your breathing, the two of you held tightly onto one another, not wanting to let go.

Kissing him longingly as you rode your climax out, spilling all over him as he filled you, the two of you stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the afterglow.

Lifting you from him as he fixed himself, Kylo sat you back on him as he kissed your shoulder while fixing your robe. "Come back with me." He spoke. "Leave with me... You don't belong here. This planet... This galaxy doesn't deserve you."

Sucking in a breath as you thought about it, pressed against him, almost in a hug, you smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?" He asked. That was too easy. "That easily?"

Leaning back, you looked him in the eyes. "I have nothing here. At least, out there, I'd have you." You said with a smile. "You're all I really need."

Grinning, Kylo pulled you in to a strong kiss. "I promise to make your departure from here worth it. You'll rule by my side and I will give you everything, my Earth girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: damndriver


End file.
